starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дюнное море
Дюнное море — обширная раскаленная пустыня, которая распростерлась на поверхности Татуина. Если смотреть на навигационную систему Татуина, то видно, что пустыня была размещена в первом квадранте планеты. История Эта огромная территория когда-то была дном моря. Однако из-за высоких температур вода начала испаряться, и многие формы жизни не смогли выжить в таких условиях. Человек испытывал обезвоживание организма примерно через полчаса нахождения в этой пустыне. Дюнное море стало домом для сарлакка, который жил в Большой яме Каркуна. Хижина Бена Кеноби располагалась на юго-западе пустыни. Дворец Джаббы находился в северной части Дюнного моря. Во времена Бесконечной Империи здесь был построен ракатанский Звездный Храм. Он располагался в пещере в восточной части пустыни. Реван и его команда обнаружили в Дюнном море Звездную Карту, охраняемую крайт-драконом, и использовал ее в своих поисках «Звёздной кузницы». Также Дюнное море посетили солдаты Галактической Империи, когда разыскивали сбежавших R2-D2 и C-3PO. За кулисами В качестве прототипа для Дюнного моря использовались Великая Дюна в Тунисе и пустыня Юма в Калифорнии. Также возможно, что источником вдохновения стало творчество Фрэнка Герберта, его цикл «Хроники Дюны» и вымышленная планета Арракис. Появления *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Darksaber'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Old Wounds * Best Birthday Ever * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * * The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition Источники *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion''}} Категория:Локации Татуина Категория:Пустыни